Lilith
'Lilith '''is an antagonist in World War 3: Sinister Operations. In Jewish mythology, she is a female demon. In the novel, she's a demon disguised as an evil terrorist intent on killing children in their mother's wombs and eventually progresses onto active terrorism. Description Human form In human form, Lilith is a beautiful young woman with blonde (or red) hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She is attractive because her goal disguised as a human is to defile men. She also actively kills children in their mother's womb. Alternatively, however, she kidnaps young children and teens and murders them gruesomely. Demon form In demon form, Lilith is a horrifying monster with black skin, glowing red (sometimes orange-red) eyes, huge wings, and clawed talons that replace the fingernails and toenails she usually possesses in human form. In this form, she strikes fear into the hearts of her enemies and everyone is afraid of her...except Lev Raskov and several other characters that are unafraid. Biography Early years Lilith was created by God along with Adam in the Garden of Eden, according to the Alphabet of Ben-Sirah and the Zohar. However, she had her own agenda by trying to get Adam on top of her. Adam refused and so, Lillith uttered God's name, grew wings and flew away. God sent three angels to bring her back, but she refused. Later, she became a demon and vowed to seek revenge on Adam's descendants, which turns out to be the entire human race. World War 3: Sinister Operations Lilith appears in World War 3: Sinister Operations during the Angolan Hostage Crisis. After Olivia Coons and her squadron's chopper crashes into a river in Angola, Olivia awakens inside the chopper, where she sees Lilith and another demoness fall out of the sky in a giant deadly lightning bolt, which injures several Muhammad's Army gunmen. Olivia later observes Lilith as she taunts a Muhammad's Army gunman about Islam's violent side before ordering a fellow demoness to carry the wounded man away, whilst he screams in pain. Later, an American tourist, Nicole Burns, is found tied up in a storage container by Mason Davidson and Harper Michaels. As the two of them help Nicole escape, Lilith attacks them, killing Nicole and nearly injuring Harper, who is saved by Lev Raskov, who manages to break out of a container and fight a Bhutanese Army soldier, using his gun to shoot at Lilith and scare her off before killing the Bhutanese soldier. Lilith then appears to another captive tourist named Gina Michaels, the sister of Harper Michaels. She taunts her about Harper's inability to come to her rescue and warns her about the "inevitability of death" until Harper breaks into the warehouse where Gina is kept, fights Lilith and frees Gina. Trivia *She is the first demonic spirit to be in the novel. *She is also the first female demon in the novel. *She seems to be feared by pretty much everybody except Lev Raskov. *She can read people's facial expressions. Gallery AEK-971.jpg|Lilith's signature weapon, the AEK-971 Quotes ''"Why would I do that?" - Lilith to Gina Michaels during the Angolan Hostage Crisis. "On the other hand, Mister, I'll let you choose." - Lilith to a wounded Muhammad's Army gunman.